Hometown Visits and Giant Teddy Bears
by GingerNobody
Summary: Dean takes Cas to Lawrence Kansas' annual Carnival, not exactly expecting his angel to want to play those stupid games. (I suck at summaries- sorry.)


"_Dean, what's that?" Cas asked with excitement filling his voice. He's been asking the same question every five minutes._

Dean had taken him to Lawrence, Kansas as a hometown visit, considering Cas had never _actually _seen Deans home. Other than the bunker of course, but that doesn't exactly count.

But as soon as they got into town Cas saw a huge colorful sign, spelling out 'LAWRENCE KANSAS CARNIVAL' in every colored light imaginable to man. Of course, Cas immediately started with the questions-

"_Dean what's a 'carnival'?"_

"_Are they fun?"_

"_They aren't like the amusement parks you took me to? My stomach did not enjoy those rides,"_

"_Dean,"_

"_Dean can we go?"_

"_dEAN!"_

After a while, Dean got annoyed by all the questions Cas was throwing at him every five seconds. So he caved, and they went to the carnival.

—

"Alright, Cas, this money is for _food_ okay?" He told Cas more like a statement than a question.

"Yes Dean," Cas nodded, showing he understood. Although he didn't know why Dean would say that in the first place. What else was he supposed to do with the money?

"Alright, well meet me at the ferris wheel at six, that's when the fair closes and we'll get the Hell out of here. Okay?"

Cas only nodded, then ran off to the burlap bag slides that immediately caught his eye.

Dean chuckled lightly then started off towards the Oktoberfest section for a beer, and maybe a blonde chick in a skirt.

—

The former angel had probably gone down the slide fifteen times in a row before something caught his eye. A stand with a giant, dark brown, teddy bear.

He saw one of those last time Sam took him on their last supply run, which happened to be a Costco. Cas got lost in the store and had found a giant teddy bear in the kids toys section. When he asked Sam for one, Sam had just thought he was joking and laughed, then hurried the former angel to the checkout. They must have stood in that line forever, Cas remembered how long it was, and how many items people had in their overflowing carts. He didn't want to tell Sam he was serious about the bear, he didn't want Sam to feel bad about the misunderstanding.

Seeing his chance to get the bear now, he approached the stand, only to notice it was a game.

'**ONE PIN- SMALL PRIZE'**

'**TWO PINS- MEDIUM PRIZE'**

'**THREE PINS- LARGE PRIZE'**

Read a sign hanging next to one of the giant bears.

Cas looked at all the large prizes, noting there were also hats shaped like colorful squids, and other animals hat must've come from children's cartoons since he didn't recognize any of the characters except for the large Road Runner, remembering the time Dean and Sam made him watch cartoons to understand what was going on during his first case as a hunter.

'_**TWO DOLLARS FOR THREE BALLS'**_

An additional sign pointed out by a large wooden basket that held plenty of plastic balls for twelve players at once.

The fallen angel frowned, remembering Dean had told him to only spend his money on food. He looked longingly at the bear, but started off towards the food court to get something to eat.

—

_**Fish n' Chips- $5**_

_**Funnel Cake- $7**_

_**Hot Dog- $3**_

_**Burgers- $4**_

_**(add cheese for 50 cents)**_

There wasn't much to choose from. Dean had taken him to a Diner for burgers the night before, and he was just plain tired of them. Hot dog seemed okay, but maybe later, he can have that whenever.

He decided to order the Funnel Cake, since he didn't know what Fish n' Chips were. He didn't know what a funnel cake was either but it had the word cake in it and he remembered cake tastes good.

Cas took his funnel cake over by the ferris wheel, noting it was four thirty and he needed to meet up with Dean there in less than two hours.

It took longer than expected for him to finish his funnel cake, since it was burning hot at first. But eventually, it cooled down and he was able to eat it without any problems.

Once he realized he only had an hour left at the Carnival, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Deans number, in hope he could get the hunter to ride the ferris wheel with him, because he was _not _riding that alone.

'_Yo Cas what's up?'_

"Dean, I was wondering, would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me?"

'_Why can't you ride it yourself? You're a big boy..'_

"Dean, it's so tall….."

'_Oh DO NOT tell me Mr. Angel of the Lord is scared of heights? Cas, you were kickin' around Heaven for who knows how long. Isn't that like, in the sky?'_

"No- well, yes, but not like that. Dean, please ride with me?"

There was a short break of silence before Castiel got any response from the hunter.

'_Yeah Cas, sure, give me five minutes..'_

"Okay Dean"

Then the line went dead, with Cas assuming Dean had hung up.

—

Like said, Dean showed up in a little under five minutes. Cas was sitting in the same spot he'd been in for about an hour now, his face lighting up when the hunter came into view.

Standing up quicker than expected, blood rushed through Cas' head and he had to sit down immediately. This, of course, caught Deans attention and he rushed over to the fallen angels side.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean sounded just as worried as he looked.

"Yes, Dean, I just stood up too fast. I am still not used to being a human, my mistake," Cas replied, nodding his head.

Dean sighed in relief, then turned his attention to the ferris wheel.

Cas noted his hands were shaking a little, but assuming it was nothing, he brushed it off.

"This thing is pretty big, I see why you didn't want to ride alone.." Dean nodded, staring up at the giant ferris wheel in front of him.

"Yeah…"

—

They were about fifty feet in the air when Dean started acting weird.

His hand was gripped tightly around the safety bar, his entire body stiffened and he was taking deep, steadying, breaths.

"Dean are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cas," Dean spat, gripping the bar even tighter.

"If you say so," Cas smiled lightly, getting ready for a round of tormenting.

The ride was going smoothly the rest of the way up, but Dean still held onto the safety bar for dear life.

Finally, they made it to the top, making Dean breath out a large sigh; meaning they were coming down. Until the ferris wheel stopped, with their car at the very top

Cas saw Dean tense up, and saw his opportunity to tease the hunter just a little. Swaying his entire body left to right, the small ferris wheel car started shaking.

"Cas! Knock it off, you're not funny!" The hunter snapped, his eyes shut tight.

"Dean, what is the matter? You hunt demons because you get bored, what's the matter with a simple carnival ride?" Cas' face softened, and his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"It's nothing, Cas, don't worry," Deans eyes finally opened, but the fear in them was obvious.

"Dean- You don't have a phobia of heights, do you?"

"What? Dude, no! 'Course not…" He scoffed annoyingly, hiding most of his face with his hands.

Cas smiled, leaning in to kiss Deans cheek. "You're adorable."

Dean could feel his face blush, and turned away again. "Yeah, well I don't try to be.."

Minutes passed by and there was no luck the ferris wheel obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Dean looked over at Cas, who was looking down at his empty palms neatly folded in his lap. The angel let out a small sigh, before turning to look out the side of the car, enjoying the parks scenery.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, gently placing his hand on Cas' thigh.

"It's nothing," he sighed, still not turning to face the hunter.

Dean grabbed Cas' chin, turning the angels face towards his own. "Cas, I know when somethings wrong. You and Sam, you guys _suck_ at lying."

Cas, who looked offended, retaliated with- "Dean, I once betrayed you and your brother in circumstances to work with Crowley. Do not tell me I'm a horrible liar."

"Yeah, well that's not my point.. Just tell me what's bugging you."

"You're gonna laugh…"

A small smile came across Deans face as he drew an 'x' across the left side of his chest. "Cross my heart, I wont laugh."

"Fine," the angel sighed, "I saw a game, and they had this, this bear. It looked really cool, and I thought it would be nice in my bedroom. But then I remembered you said I wasn't allowed to spend money on the games. So I don't know, it's stupid…"

Dean chuckled lightly, looking down at his lap with a giant grin. "Cas…"

"Dean, you promised you wouldn't laugh at me!" Castiel crossed his arms, looking more hurt than he should have.

"Cas, no it's not that. It's cute. You really want the bear that badly?"

Nodding, Castiel perked up a little, "Yes Dean, I would like it very much."

"Alright, well after we get off this death trap I'll go win you that stupid thing, okay?"

Castiel's eyes widened, his bright blue irises were brighter than the sky, and a giant smile came across his face. "Really? Oh, thank you Dean!"

Not really knowing what to do with all of his excitement, he grabbed Dean and pulled him into a quick smooch. Dean smiled, returning the kiss.

They both heard a quite '_ew!' _come from another car, which must have been next to theirs. Dean simply flipped them off.

—

"Alright, so I just have to knock over these three pins and the bears mine?" The hunter asked the man at the stand.

They guy working the stand must've been no older than seventeen, and clearly didn't enjoy his job because he just waved at them, blandly saying, "Yeah, whatever man."

Dean looked at Cas, who just shrugged him off.

"Alright, well here goes nothing." Dean slapped a dollar bill down on the counter of the small game booth, then grabbed four balls.

First attempt: Nothing but a small giggle come from Cas.

Second attempt: He shook the bottles.

Third attempt: "Cas, this is stupid, I can just go to the store and _buy _you a giant bear." But Castiel insisted on Dean winning the bear, saying something about how 'it more special that way'

Sighing, Dean took his last ball hoping this would knock over the three pins, mumbling something about how they're too far away to accurately hit anything.

Forcefully throwing the last sack ball, he knocked over one of the pins, which made the top pin fall due to it's loss of support. When the top pin fell, it thankfully knocked over the last pin, making Cas hug Dean as tight as he could.

"What prize would you like, sir?" The guy manning the booth asked, keeping his flat, boring tone.

"Give me the big brown bear." Dean told him with a smile.

—

Loading the car to hit the road again, Cas shoved the giant bear in the back seat then got in the front passenger seat.

"Thank you for today, Dean. It was nice."

Dean smiled, his green eyes staring into Cas' blue ones, "Hey, any time buddy. Now, Sams waiting for us at the motel, should we get going?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Great," Dean turned the ignition on, then popped in his Metallica cassette, "let's go."


End file.
